


Respite for Fangs

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [16]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, New stuff, Potential Spoiler Alert, Preemptive Spoiler Warning, Sacred Place, Worries, Wounded Dhampir, Wounds, care, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Alucard was wounded - and this rocks a belief Trevor has held since they met.(Ask.FM request.)(You know the drill. It's shiny and new, hence a preemptive spoiler warning because new.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Respite for Fangs

During his travels, only a few beliefs of Trevor had ever been shaken to the core. One had been that he had found his way of living, until he had met the Speakers. Another was the firm belief that anything vampire was to be eradicated without regard for their pleas. This had ended when he had encountered Alucard. But other than that, he always had been reassured in his beliefs. To see another one broken in such a way came as a rough surprise, then.

While they were making their way towards the castle, they had to fight off waves and waves of dangerous creatures. Wargs, enormous bat demons, and the walking dead were only a couple of their problems. But to see that they had just damn near lost an important member of their small party had left both Trevor and Sypha shaken. They could thankfully find a safe spot – near the house where Alucard once had lived with his father and mother.

“That looks deep and nasty.” Sypha furrowed her eyebrows, while Trevor kept Alucard still. The dhampir was in considerable pain, but was trying his hardest to not let it on so much. “I will have to use some herbs to disinfect the wound and to combat whatever is trying to take hold of him here. I think that it might take a while for this to be resolved.”

“That doesn’t matter all that much. I mean, the time it takes.” Trevor bit his lower lip, and looked down at Alucard. Seeing his face scrunch up in pain was almost unbearable. “We just need to make sure that he doesn’t slip further into it. Whatever ‘it’ is, really.”

Sypha nodded quietly, shaking her head with a sigh. “I never would have thought to see him in this state. He always seemed so much in control of himself and his environment alike. But this one demon with his shadows was quite something. I never experienced such strange magic up close.”

Trevor didn’t much care for what had attacked them. He just knew that it had left Alucard dangerously close to torpor, or even death. That was what concerned him, and he didn’t want to see his comrade slipping further into this dazed state. The worst part about it was that Alucard was quiet. Otherwise, he probably would have given them a snarky retort about their worries, but at the moment, he was as still as possible, to not aggravate the wound any further.

“I will head out to find the herbs. Thankfully, nothing should be out there to disturb me while I’m at it.” Sypha brushed dust off her clothes. She gave a weak smile. “I can feel that this place is blessed, probably even sacred, in the best sense of the word. Nothing would dare to come here. It would breach the sanctity of an old promise.”

Alucard shuddered at those words, and a small tear slipped across his face. Trevor wondered about it, but he didn’t want to badger the dhampir. Not now, when he was at his most vulnerable.

“It’s alright, Alucard. We will have you fixed up in no time.” Trevor had to convince himself more than anyone else, but he still said it out loud. Just in case that it helped comforting Alucard too. “We still need you, after all.”


End file.
